Dark Shines
by Hyakko
Summary: What happens if BB and L finally meet face to face? Read to find out!


Hair hung in his dark eyes, only the slightest glimmer of white teeth in a devious smirk against an equally pale face. The back of his hand came to wipe at a bit of jam gathered at the corner of his mouth. B had been standing outside of this building for about an hour now, watching each window intently. Rumor had it that his mirror image was somewhere in there... As his eyes narrowed, excitement..it shivered down his spine. Cloaked in the shadow of an alleyway, he heaved a sigh, running a tongue over pointed teeth, still tasting the lingering flavour of his prized treat. He had made it his own goal, tonight, to come face to face with L.

As he arrived in L.A,dark eyes scanned the unknown city,as his hands came to rest in his pockets.L had heard rumours a bout a certain case got him worried,as he bit at his bottom lip,as he started to walk towards the hotel he was going to stay at.A shiver run down his spine,as rain started to fall for a while,his gaze was fixed on the sky,a blank expression showing up his face

The soft pitter patter of rain hitting the concrete beneath his feet, dampening his hair that came to stick to the sides of his face. A quick retreat back into his hiding place as B heard footsteps coming towards him. From behind the shadows, his eyes peered down the sidewalk, grinning a little.

His hair was now wet,as his steps were heading closer to the fixed on the ground,from the corner of his eyes,he scanned around it,eyes landing on a certain place which could be barely eyes narrowed,hand reaching in one of his bags,grabbing a piece of he started to nibble at it,he never moved from his place,an awkward feeling hitting over him .

B almost laughed. He could feel eyes on him, not sure if he could be seen or not... either way, he didn't care. That feeling... Dark, coveted eyes scoping out the movement in the darkness... It made his skin prickle. He bit his lip, a sharp canine tooth digging into the tender flesh. Oh, just to be staring at... him. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth... he dug fingernails into the wall...he leaned up against.

L swallowed a little,before he started to head towards the dark place,a pair of red eyes illuminating his of what to do,he stopped in front of the scraps,his hand tugging at his shirt,his feelings mixing now.

Trying to stay quiet, a soft chuckle rumbled in the back of his throat, scooting away deeper into the shadow. L was so close now, but B liked this game. His bright eyes kept a keen eye focused on him, licking at his lip as a drop of blood slipped down his chin.

His nose smelt the blood,a disgusted look forming on his face,his hand leaning against the wall for chuckle he heard,gave him the information that someone was close hair fell into his face,as the red light was nearing more and more,almost blinding him.

Snickering, his eyes flashed dangerously. L was like a prize to him. His grin grew fierce as his insides bubbled with anxiousness, fingers trembling as he slinked almost silently just a little closer. "Aren't you staying over there?" He mumbled under his breath, closing his eyes as he tilted his head towards L, now only a feet feet away.

L's eyes grew wide,as the familiar voice sending shivers down his a small step,his body was now pressing against his,as his lips parted to speak "Beyond..",L muttered,reaching his hand to find his face.

Oh, it was like electricity shooting through him, feeling the smallest trace of slender body against his. "Lawliet," he whispered, feeling his knees shudder under his weight. Had it not been for the wall behind him, he would've collapsed. B's hand reached to swat L's away. "You weren't supposed to find me just yet," he mumbled, letting his body slump against the harsh wall against his spine.

A small smirk curled his lips,as his hand reached to grab B's wrists,lightly pinning them against the wall,trembling from excitement,as he whispered back "You were too obvious,sitting and watching like that..Your presence gave me an awkward feeling..I just never thought it would be you of all.." L

He let out a soft hum, wide eyes blinking open to stare into L's for a moment. It was like a mirror! B was so tickled to know he had mimicked him so excellently. He turned his gaze to the fingers, wrapped carefully around his own slender wrist. "I couldn't help it," he said, smirking back towards L. With an arch of his back, he laughed quietly.

L remained silent,his eyes getting lost into his bloody ones.B was the one of the less people that admired him for who he was..He remembered back at Wammy's when B used to scoff around about how much he wanted to be like ,his gaze softened,a sad expression masking his pale face.

He was shaking now, rain falling around the two of them, a flash of lightening illuminated B's face for a split second. He could see L clearly for that time and almost burst out in loud laughter. "I did a good job, yes?" He asked, pressing himself closer against the wall, shying away from L a bit. Here he was, standing in front of him. B's tongue darted out for a moment, licking at the blood now..

Bitting at his lip,his body was shaking underneath his cloths,as he gaze was fixed on the ground,as he spoke " I was suspecting you,as being the murderer of L.A ",He muttered,his eyes scanning the blood on B's clothes "And here I am now,with you in front of me,admiting that you were the murderer after all.."

Looking down, seeing such obvious evidence, he slowly lifted his head to gaze into L's eyes. "I never said anything like that," he said, voice low, almost inaudible over the rain, now beginning to beat down on the two of them. "But I guess I do look pretty suspicious.." His damp shirt, stained red was sticking damply to the thin contours of his body. He was sneakily letting his arm inch from.. under L's grasp. "Ordinary people wouldn't just be standing in an alleyway like this, I'm sure." Another chuckle as a few beads of water slipped off his chin and dropped onto the ground.

"It's not only that,"L said,shaking his head "Your sudden dispparition..The day you left without a trace..Didn't give me a hint,but"He paused,listening to the sound of the rain,shivers running down his spine as he continued "However,as soon as I heard about this case,I was for about..15% sure that you would be behind this.."

"That fifteen percent was enough to drag you all the way to L.A.?" He asked, smirking as he laughed once more. "It was a little too easy," B continued. "To just... be you. Such a useful alibi... While this murderer is on the loose, no one knew who it was.. and me? Well, I was you." His eyes flashed deviously again. "The plan was brilliant."

"To be me?"He muttered,his thumb resting against his lip,as he began to chew at it "You realise your whole life is mostly like a lie...Being unoriginal all the time.."His chin rested on his shoulder,his voice could be barely heard "Just be original,be yourself..if you can't be yourself,then who else can you be?"A small frown escaped his lips,as his eyes closed.

Tilting his head, B paused. "That hurts," he said calmly, slowly lifting his own thumb to his lips and gently gnawing at it, an exact mirror image of L. He watched him intently. "I was made to be like you," He mumbled from behind his thumb, the corner of his mouth pulling into a smirk. "The slight variations in... character are what make me, me." A smug little smirk.

L grabbed him by his shoulders,shaking him lightly,glaring at him "Everyone is original in his own way,"He spoke,his eyes showing lust "You weren't made to be like 're more like obsessed to be like me,than being yourself"He hissed.

"But I look like you," he said, almost squeaking a little as L shook him. B giggled quietly. "Don't I?" He let his body move under the fingers that roused him, limply, like a rag-doll. "And besides, aren't you flattered?" Those wide, red eyes blinked up at him, obviously mocking him as loud roll of thunder rumbled around them.

L paused "You do look like me,but that doesn't mean you have to be like me,"His voice was starting to rise up slowly "Flattered?And besides,I don't remember myself being a criminal,"He smirked,chuckling quietly as he continued "Look at you..You claim yourself to be L,yet you're nothing but a murderer".

"I'm not L," he said, shaking his head. "Obviously, you're L. I'm BB." Crinkling his nose at L, B reached out and tugged at a length of L's hair. "See? You're L." His finger came to rest between his lips, a small laugh slipping from his throat.

L blinked confused,as he silently slipped a pair of chains from behind his back and tugged one on his hand and the other one on B's "And you're nothing but L's shadow,"He muttered,staring at the chains that were tying them up into a bond now "And now you're under L's arrest"He smiled,allowing his free hand slip into his hair.

'The clink of the metal, a cold bracelet around a thin wrist, surprised him. "Arrest?" He asked, for a minute, growling down at the shackle. Harshly, he pulled at the bond, tugging L's arm along with it. Glaring towards him, B gave it another rough yank.

Raising an eyebrown,L's eyes flashed dangerously towards B's direction,as he roughly grabbed his hand,letting his fingers brush underneath his cold ones. "Now,now"He started,his nose almost brushing against his "Don't try a scene,cause it won't work against me".

He struggled, another low rumble of a growl coming from B's body. His body moved towards L, chest bumping into his, forcing him backwards as they both slammed into the opposite wall, L taking most of the impact as B forced himself against the other man's body. Again, he pulled at the cuff, not caring how hard he pulled L's arm, trying to slip the thing off of his hand. "I swear," B hissed glaring over towards L. "You take me out of these or I'll rip your damn arm right out of it's socket."

A small gasp escaped his lips,as his back hit the wall and now was resting against the cold free hand reached to tug the place of the shirt where his heart would be,as he felt it race faster,almost jumping out of his towards B's direction,he swallowed hard,shaking his head "See?You're nothing like L"He stated calmly.

The metallic noise of B fidgeting with the chains stopped for a brief moment. Those eyes were now nothing like L's, lit up with a eerie red glow. B could feel his stomach twisting in anger. Slowly, he moved towards him, getting down on his hands and knees to crawl over to L. B's face loomed only inches away from L's. "In moments like this, of course I'm not like you," he growled, bladevoice low as he reached for a pocket, hand slipping in to curl around a small butterfly knife that he quickly flicked out, exposing the short, sharp . "I'm the one whose hands are stained," he said, smirking. The knife found it's way to L's chin, tilting his head up as the tip of the blade gently poked at the tender skin.

Allowing his breath to hit over B's face,L bit at his lower lip,sighing "What are you going to do now?"He asked concerned "You're going to kill the person you admired for years..hmm?"A harsh laugh escaped his lips,as he struggled a little.

Narrowing his eyes, B clenched his teeth together. The tip of the knife slowly slipped across L's skin, a shallow cut appearing, blood beading and slipping down his neck. "Tell me L," he said, watching the deep red slip down the curve of his adam's apple, licking his lips a little, feeling his mouth water.

His eyes went wide as he felt the warm and wet blood drip over his soft skin,a small growl escaping his lips,as his eyes shut,his hands grabbing his wrists as he harshly pushed him,both of their bodies slamming on the ground,B taking most of the impact.L's eyes flickered over B's,a hand reaching to wipe the dirt off his neck.

The knife flew from his hand, noisily sliding deep into the alley. L had almost knocked the air from his lungs and as he gasped for a breath, he angrily stared up at him. Fingers clutched at the damp fabric of his shirt, cussing under his breath before he suddenly tossed L from off of him. However, B had forgotten about their little link and he too was tugged, rough concrete scraping his skin as L's weight pulled him along. "I will cut," he panted. "Your hand off," another pant. "If I have to." B started to pick himself from the ground and crawl towards L, eyes glinting evilly in the dim light.

A loud noise could be heard from the impact,as he hit the ground,L started to gasp for air,panting a had to thinking fast before B would do something to up,he cleared his throat,"You sure of that?"He muttered,clentching his fists.

L standing pulled B to his knees, the metal cuff starting to make an angry red mark from being dug into the sensitive skin. Completely soaked now, covered in whatever filth that had been gathering on the ground of that alley, B glared up at L. His hair hung in damp clumps around almost glowing eyes. "So help me," he spat, using his wrist to tug vigorously at the chain, trying to pull L down again.

Him tugging the chain,caused L to lose his balance,as his hand came to rest on B's shoulder."Help you?"He muttered,raising an eyebrown curiously,as he stared at his hand which was already bleeding because the metal cuff was dug deep into his growled softly,as he kneelt on his knees,face to face with B.

Blinking, he looked at L, frowning. They were both dirty and bleeding slightly now. The rain had picked up, an utter downpour falling on them. "L," he said, breathing heavily. He shifted now, taking deep inhales of air, water falling in steady streams down his face. It stung at the scrapes on his body, bringing the holes and fresh blood on his clothes to his attention.

L's eye twitched a little,his face remaining emotionless,eyes staring blankly into lips parted to speak but closed once again,as he just stood there.B trully was like his drops of blood dripped on the ground,as his breath started to get heavier.

He winced a little, getting to his feet. Warm blood mixed with the rain and washed down his hand. B lifted it slowly and reached out, touching L's cheek. A small streak of blood stayed as B dropped his arm, almost a sign of defeat. "L," he repeated, slowly moving towards him.

His gaze was fixed on the couldn't understand it,why didn't he finish B by now?L was trembling,clentching his teeth felt a small shiver run up and down his spine,as B's cold touch forced him to lift his gaze up,meeting B's.

"You would rather have justice than kill me yourself," he said softly. For a moment, his eyes almost seemed.. kind. Until his glimmer of teeth appeared from between pulled lips. Again, B was back at pressing his body against L's, not so hard this time, just in an attempt to pin him against the wall. "That's an awfully bad idea," B muttered, wrenching the chain to bend L's arm back behind him.

L backed away,his back hitting the wall,as he gasped shaked his head,knowing that B was somehow right."B,"L finally spoke,his voice could be barely heard "Even if i tried to kill you,something deep inside my heart doesn't allow me too.."He confessed.

B's body soon was the next impact, forcefully pressing against L. "Oh?" B asked, licking his lips as he stared down his nose at L, whose face was mere inches away. "I guess, maybe," he started, moving into him a little harder. "That is what truly separates us." His free hand had found its way to his pocket again. Murderers never come unarmed, and of course, there it was, another sleek blade shining at L's throat

L didn't move,his head burried on the ground,ashamed of himself,his hands resting behind his back,sniffing a whole body got cold from the rain "I guess so.."He muttered silently,waiting for his next move.

"Here's what is going to happen," B muttered coldly, smirking slightly as he traced the sharp tip across L's cheek. "You're staying across the street here, correct?" B hungrily stared at the light pink mark left across L's fair skin.

L glared coldy at B,as he nodded slowly,his tongue poking out and licking the blood that was dripping off his tender skin."What are you going to do?"He asked curiously.

B stared at the scarlet beads intently, slowly leaning in to let the tip of his tongue trace one of the lines they were tracing down L's face. His eyes wide, he swallowed hard. "It's raining," he said slowly, still staring at L.

L scoffed around,feeling a hint of pink hit over his cheeks,as he stuttered a little "It's been raining for past 15 minutes,"He said emotionless "You only notice now?"A small laugh escaped his lips.

He pushed against L again. "We're filthy," B mumbled, a tingle crawling across every inch of his skin now, resisting the urge to lap up another beading of crimson on L's skin

L's hands came to grab his,blood dripping off,his face leaning closer to his,as he bravely leaned his forehead against B's,their blood mixing sighed,his deep dark eyes drowning into his.

B shied away from L a little, taking a deep breath. "We can go to your room," he suggested boldly. He let L's arm go, lowered the knife slightly, and stared at him with wide eyes. For the first time in a long time, B could feel his cheeks flush lightly.

His eyes narrowed,feeling his cheeks burn up,as he stood up,pulling B with him,"I guess it's better,"He raised his hand in the air,gesturing for B to follow him.

He had no choice but to tag along behind L. Luckily it was late... or two men, handcuffed together who looked remarkably similar... all dirty and disheveled, stumbling into a hotel would be rather compromising to their dignity.

L started to head towards his hotel,looking over his shoulder,making sure that B would follow they arrived and he unlocked the door,he threw his bag on his bag,grabbing a towel " I don't know what you'll do ,but i defiantly need to clean this blood and dirt off"He said casually.

For a moment, he just stared at L, raising his arm and rattling the chain on their cuffs. "I don't have a choice, do I?" B said, pearly teeth showing as he smirked a little. He took a few steps towards L, moving a little closer towards the bathroom door.

His gaze landed on the chain,almost forgetting that they were tied into a shoulders rolled into a small shrug,as his steps followed B's,locking the bathroom door after the two of them.

The click of the lock, a securing sound as B's gaze turned hungrily to L. He shuddered, leaning his back against the door. "And with this," he shook the chain. "How do you think we'll get our shirts off?" A raise of his eyebrow, hand delving into his pocket for the knife before advancing towards L.

"What do you think?"L asked,licking his lips hungrily,as he stepped closer to B,pinning him against the door,his body pressing against his."You'll help me and I..'ll help you"He muttered,smirking.

"Hmph," B heaved, letting the blade slip under the wet fabric of L's shirt. He could feel cool skin against the back of his hand, letting the knife slip through the shirt like it was cutting through butter. L's chest was exposed, slowly as the damp clothe slumped on slender shoulders. His heart pounded against his chest, seeing the smooth, fair skin, a sheen of moisture left from the rain. "Off with it," B demanded, obviously staring at L's skin before he licked his lips and drew a deep

L's hand came to pull of the pieces off the fabric that was once his shirt,his well built-body being exposed over B,a grin curled his lips,as he slipped his hands underneath his shirt,feeling goosebumps forming on his skin at his cold into his shirt,he started to rip it off,titling his head,smiling "Your turn".

B's mouth opened slightly, gasping at the cool fingertips before the sound of ripping fabric shook him out of his trance. Wide eyes stared down as his own chest was soon exposed, shredded pieces of his shirt falling to the ground. Their build was almost an identical match, aside from the fact that B's chest was dotted with light scars, some that stretched across his stomach. A shudder shook his body, looking up to L and giving him a bold smile. "Weird, hm?" He purred, nibbling at his lower lip.

L's eyes grew wide,as his eyes scanned B's fingers traced from his chest to his stomach,where his scar would end "Where did you got it from?"He asked concerned.

"My profession is a little more rough than yours," B said, bravely reaching his hands towards L, fingertips grasping at the button on their dirty jeans. "Lose these," he commanded, unsnapping the button in a swift gesture, eyeing the fine curve of pointed hipbones, the taut skin over his stomach.

Bitting at his bottom lip,L obeyed B and slowly started to slide his jeans off,as he threw them into the opposite fingers came to grab his jeans,his lips resting next to B's ear"Get ride of them,"He whispered,almost seductively,as he gently nibbled at his ear.

Before he even got the chance to enjoy the sight of L shedding his pants, B was fumbling to grab at his own button, hardly able to undo it because of his trembling fingers. His ear, oh god... An almost crippling shudder shook his body, having to let some of his weight on L, bare chests, still slick with the rain touching. His cheeks burned now, feeling the sweet release of the button in his fingers.

As his chin rested on his shoulder,a small smirk covered L's lips as he spoke "What's the matter,hm?"Before B even had the chance to answer,L lightly grabbed his pants and shoved them off,throwing them next to his,his eyes fixed on the bathtub.

Almost toppling over, B swallowed before catching himself on the wall. Looking over, he stared at L, feeling the cold bathroom air against his bare skin. "Hot water," he sighed, mouth almost watering at the sight of L.

L nodded,as he gently pushed B off him,walking towards the bathtub which was now filled with hot eyes flickered hungrily over him,as he gestured him to come.

Slowly, he padded towards the tub. The hot steam rising looked inviting and thankfully, it looked like it would be big enough for the both of them. B looked towards L, smirking before he gave him a push backwards into the bathtub. "In," he said, laughing loudly, eyes widening.

L raised his hands in front of him,as the hot water splashed everywhere,including B's ,he pulled the chain along,which means B would be dragged along as well "Along with you"He said,chuckling.

Ah, he had forgotten they were attached and soon came toppling into the water after L. It was a shock in contrast to the cool air in the bathroom. He shivered, feeling it wash over him. B looked over at L, hair now wet and dripping around his face. The water splashed over the sides of the tub as he lunged, wrapping slender arms around L's neck.

Pulling him closer,L's hand slided around his shoulders,as his hands lightly went into the hot water,splashing B's back.A small laugh escaped his lips,as he gave B an innocent look.

The water was stinging lightly at his scrapes. Looking down towards L, he glared a bit before shifting his weight. The sound of their chains against the porcelain tub echoed through the room. B sat back for a moment, gazing at as much of L he could easily view, smirking now as he moved back towards him, almost straddling him as his tongue moved to trace the remnants of the small wounds he'd given L.

L shivered,swallowing hard,bitting hardly at his bottom lip,as his nails dug into B's back,as a small groan escaped his lips."Bastard.."He muttered between the hard breaths.

"Mmmhm," B purred. "My admiration for you runs deep." He grinned, placing a hard bite on L's collarbone. "I never thought I'd find myself in this position," he said, laughing softly, tonguing the red marks his teeth had left on such fair skin.

From his stomach to his throat,butterflies were his fingers through his hair,another soft growl escaped his lips."And you were supposed to be jailed by now.."

His whole hair was wet now,as it fell into his face,he sighed loudly,knowing that B was probably right."Perhaps not tonight but who knows what will happen tomorrow,hm?"He questioned,grinning.

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, right," B said, raising an eyebrow and running his hands up L's sides. "Tomorrow." Moving back up, he found his way to L's neck, mouth taking root there and suckling hard on his skin, biting down as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Backing away a little,L rested his hands against the wall,scratching it deeply,trying to keep himself calm,as he struggled his legs a little,panting."Tomorrow you're going to jail.."He said between the pants.

"Maybe, maybe not," B said against his skin, grinning before he took another deep suck at it, pulling away to admire the bright red mark he left. He turned to L, the grin still on his face. "You look flustered," he said, cheekily, feeling a tingle run down his spine. The steam from the water was turning their faces a light shade of pink, L looked absolutely irresistible.

He glared at him "What do you expect from me?To be all happy and excited,like you,otherwise?"He smirked as if he were proud of his words,bitting at his lip until blood started to drip,falling into the water,which was slowly starting to colour red,from their blood.

"Oh," he purred, eyes glinting as he watched the tiny drops stain the water. It was probably unhealthy, the way that deep red could draw him in. Still, he moved now, the pointed tip of his tongue tracing the trail all the way to L's bottom lip. Meeting his eyes, he stopped, staring for a moment in those black pools before he pressed his lips to the other.

"Mmm,"A small noise escaped from L's lips as he was slightly arms found their way around B's neck,his lips pressing lightly against B's.

He groaned softly into L's mouth, fingers running through the hair on the back of his neck, tangling in it, pulling gently as B forcibly kissed L, pushing him back against the cold tile wall.

As his back hit the wall,he growled softly,his hands tracing small circles up and down B's spine,as he softly nibbled at his bottom lip,his tongue poking it.

Grinning, B broke away, the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. "L," he muttered, a hand moving beneath the water and sneakily pulling the plug in the bath. "We're moving," he said softly, giving L a seductive stare.

L narrowed his eyes,as he seemed a little surprised by B's words "Moving?"He asked as well,he would've regret it.

"Yes," he said, slowly moving away as the water drained from the tub. Standing, B looked down to L, basking in his glorious nakedness. He trailed a finger down the scar along his stomach before stepping from the tub, dripping water onto the floor as he motioned back for L to follow him.

Blinking,confused,L stood up,his gaze following B curiously,his attention flickering over the rested his thumb against his lip,his blank stare showing up once again.

The cuffs still linked them as B walked to the door, twisting the lock open before he opened the door, yanking his wrist to draw L closer. In a moment, he had dragged him along, before taking hold of the cool metal and using it to drag L to the bed now.

Before B could go any further,L grabbed his wrists and lightly pushed him on the bed,crawling hungrily on the top of him,licking his lips,as a small smirk showed up "My tuurn.."He said playfully.

A sudden surprise, B smiled stretching out along the bed, letting L crawl over his body, teasingly putting his thumb against his lips. "Make it good Lawliet," he said, biting down on his digit, his other hand coming to run along L's chest in a feather-light stroke.

L's smirk grew wide,as he nodded,leaning his face closer to his ,whispering "Be sure of it,"Burying his face into his neck,he trailed small kisses,making sure he'll mark away,he stared at the red place,teasingly tracing his tongue along his skin.

Trembling beneath L's body, he groaned softly, letting his hands move along his spine, fingernails digging into the skin gently as he lightly raked the smooth flesh. BB could feel himself growing excited, a light pink flushing his cheeks as his current condition was becoming very noticeable. "Uhn," he murmured, tilting his head into the soft fluff of the pillow.

He grinned into his neck,muttering softly "Is that good enough for you?"His arms made their way around is waist,tracing his tongue over his cheek,stopping at his lips,smirking.

Only a nod, as he turned his face just enough to catch L's lip, pulling his body close to his own, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth, groaning loudly as his whole body shuddered. The feeling of L's body rubbing against him, he gripped at the sheets.. entwining their legs to get them that much closer.

L teasingly caught his tongue between his teeth,a satisfied smirk forming on his lips,as their legs made their way around his waist,growling softly,as his fingers found their way into his hair.

He moaned softly, gripping at the smooth skin under his fingers, making their way down his spine. B quietly murmured "L", eyes looking downwards and his whole body quaked, his blush growing into a deep red. He felt hot all over, a light sheen of sweat covering his stomach.

"Shhh.."His finger pressed against his lips,as he winked at them,grinning teasingly,his lips brushing against his cheek,drawing him closer,their chests pressed together.

Smirking, B slowly pulled L's finger into his mouth, sucking the digit hard before releasing it. Eyes wide, he pressed his hips into L, hands latching onto his backside and grinding them together a little more. B's mouth fell open in a silent "o" before he heaved a loud breath.

Grinding his hips into his,L groaned louder,growing excited,his eyes growing a little wide,as his lips pressed against the soft skin of his shoulder,bitting teasingly at it.

B's skin tingled, goosebumps rising on his body as he gripped tightly onto L. Looking up, his eyes glossed over in lust, damp hair still clinging to his forehead and cheeks. "L," he purred, moving a hand to trail to his hipbones, brushing lightly over his navel, suggestively staring at him, tongue poking out to lick at his lips.

His arms gripped on his shoulders,pulling him even closer to his body,shivering slightly underneath his touch,as he caught his tongue between his teeth.A grand smirk could be seen on L's face,as he captured B's lips with his once again,turning it into a kiss,full of lust.

His hand tangled in L's hair, groaning softly into his mouth, feeling the velvet-y tongue against his own. Lifting his hips, B gasped, free hand wandering slightly lower, nimble fingers wrapping around L's excitement, smooth warm heat in his had as he began to move it slowly.

L gasped,mostly from pleasure,as his arms rested on his cheek,caressing it slowly,tracing a line with his thumb,down his jawline and neck,slowly slidding his other one around his neck,as his tongue explored every inch of his mouth,memorizing it.

B's head tilted, slowly palming at L before he moaned softly into his mouth, body burning hot now as their hips moved closer. His obsession for L had brought thoughts like this to his head before, but having it actually happen, his fingers slowly pumping at L's own flesh... his stomach was turning, B's chest pounding hard in his chest.

L's body started to tremble from excitement,as he too,moaned into his mouth,gently pushing him away,gasping for hair,as he placed a hand on his own chest, mind was getting blurry,what was he doing after all?Did he wish for it,or did B trick him into this?

Growling a little, he stared up at L's flushed face, reaching upwards to touch at his bottom lip. "Mm, L-kun," he purred, a toothy smirk pulling his swollen lips apart, hand beginning to move a little faster as he kept a strong hold, making sure that L wasn't going anywhere until B got what he wanted.

His thumb came to rest against his lips,as he bit hardly at his,swallowing,as he panted, softly,L glanced over B's direction,his dark eyes flashing dangerously towards him .

B's eyes met his, the same dangerous look flashing in his own eyes, a red hue as he licked his lips. He moved now to toss L onto his back, the bed making a noise as weight was shifted. B sat up on his knees, staring down at the pale flesh beneath him, a devilish grin before he looked back towards L. "You look angry," he muttered, laughing softly before leaning to press his lips on a pointed hip bone, his soft tongue trailing wetly across L's navel.

The impact caused him to gasp loudly,as his back rested against the soft sheets,his hands grabbing on the blankets and tossing them over him and B "Angry?"He muttered,raising an eyebrow curiously "More like,frustrated..".

"I could help," he murmured, biting at his lower lip and playfully moving his hands underneath the blanket, fingers dancing around L's belly button. "Believe me, I understand frustration," B said, eyes flashing at him, deep red glimmering in the dim light. "It would be my pleasure.." B's fingers wandered a little further. "To relieve you."

L sighed,frustration growing more and more,tilting his head to one side,his eyes scanning his scar for a while,a soft growl comming off his mouth,his fingers brushing over B's,nodding slightly. " Go on,"He whispered,his gaze meeting his gaze,for once in a while a real smile showing up.

With a soft hum, B grinned up towards L, leaning down now to place his lips against a pointed hipbone, licking a small wet trail across his navel, fingers seeking out the heat between his legs, wrapping nimbly around it as he moaned softly into the smooth skin.

A hand slipped into B's hair,pulling it tightly,as he moaned slightly loud,his head resting on the soft pillows,his tongue licking his lips,as his other hand came to grip tightly at the sheets underneath them.

He laughed softly, slinking a little lower beneath the blankets. Eyeing his prize, B lowered his head, mouth opening as he took L into his mouth, humming pleasantly as shifted himself to bob his head teasingly slow, a free hand running it's way up slender thighs.

L reached to grab his hands,gripping tightly at them,as he moaned sightly,his body shaking under his,as he felt like electricity shot through his eyes went wide,gaze fixed on the ceiling,as he enjoying the sight of B pleasuring him .

B lifted his head for a moment, a thin silvery string of saliva connected at his bottom lip. With a wide-eyed stare up at L, he smirked. "It's good, right? You like it?" He seemed to be asking for L's approval in the matter, slowly pumping his hand in absence of his mouth. A small chuckle. "I hope so," B whispered, returning to his duty, eyes still fixed on L, the look on the other man's face making him tremble.

A shiver run up and down his spine,as he heard his was too much into it,to say anything but he simply nodded,as another groan came out from his mouth .

He grinned, moving a little faster now, fueled by L's noises, tongue running up and down the length as he hummed gently. B's hands came to grip at L's hips fingers touching at the juts of the bones, the lean stomach, nails digging into his skin.

L chuckled lightly,which soon turned into a slight moan followed by plenty other ones,as he felt goosebumps form on his skins,the shivers dancing around his spine,as his hair was now wet and mess,his dark eyes watching B.

Lifting his head slowly, B stared up at L, licking his lips, the taste fresh on his lips as he slowly slicked his way up L's body, face coming to rest inches from L's. "L," he purred, moving now to straddle L's body. The smirk returned as he moved to lift L's legs, hands gripping at the back of his thighs. He looked like a devil, red eyes glinting down at the man, his intentions very clear as his fingers traced small circles on the sensitive skin.

L's legs made their way around his waist,tighting the grip,as he purred loudly,looking into his devilish look in his eyes was sending shivers down his spine,as he found himself trembling once again."Just..what are you?"He asked,stuttering a little,as he bit at his lower lip.

A low laugh escaped him, feeling the muscles of L's legs clench around him. He pushed his legs upwards, L's backside now resting against his groin, grinning down at him. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, rubbing himself against L, groaning softly.

Once again,his thumb came to rest against his lips,meaning he was idea came to his head,as he smiled evilly towards B's direction "Depends if your mind collides with mine,"He explained,leaning closer to his ear and whispering his plan.

B almost giggled, eyes widening a little as those words entered his head. "We seem to even think just the same," he whispered, smirking more now, running a tongue over sharp teeth, pushing L back down onto the bed, grasping his shoulders firmly.

He closed his eyes,a small chuckle escaping his lips,as he grabbed B by his wrists,pulling him on the top of him,his face flushing a little,as he groaned softly.

A noise of surprise slipped out of him, landing on top of L, he greedily eyed his body, grinding his hips into him. Hands wandered, breaking free from L's grasp, to palm himself for a moment, parting his lips and shuddering slightly as he found a comfortable nook between L's legs, grinning through a soft moan.

L's hand came to rest on his face,some of his hair falling,as he gently brushed it away,occasionally,small noises escaping from his mouth which turned into slightly loud moans.

A swift look down towards L before he was positioning himself, glancing up at him, rubbing himself against L's entrance, a devilish grin on his face.

L rolled his eyes,an usual noise of annoyance slipped through his lips,a small glare being sent in B's direction,as he was feeling impatient already.

Laughing softly, he looked downwards, slowly pushing himself inside of L, mouth opening wide in a silent "o". Velvety and warm, he felt L just wrap around him. A loud moan, he ran his hand over L's chest, growling softly as he pushed further.

Gasping from pleasure,L's hand found it's own way down to his,fingers lacing together,as he moved a little fast inside him,now being his turn to laugh softly,a devilish smile on his face.

Grabbing a hold of L's hips, B sighed loudly thrusting into him, tossing his head back a little. "Oh, L," he huffed, biting down on his bottom lip, pulling his legs around him. His face flushed, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face as he turned to look at the writhing body beneath him, his stomach twisting as he let out a groan.

L was already sweating like a waterfall,of course he had the hardest slowly began to grind his hips into B's once again,sighing loudly."Mhm,"He moaned softly,his eyes never leaving his body.

B gasped for a breath, dipping in and out of L with a fast pace, panting slightly as his hair stuck to his face, damp with his sweat. He was beginning to get close, feeling his muscles twitch sweetly as he leaned over L's body, passionately crushing his lips against L's, pumping a little faster as his tongue mingle inside that sweet mouth.

He groaned loudly into L's mouth, clutching at his hair and dragging fingernails down his back as he lifted him almost to sit on his lap. The hot, slick skin of their chests slid together as he moved in and out, crying out, his eyes glossing over as a shudder tore through his body.

L growled loudly into his mouth,harshly pushing him away,gasping for air "You little.."He said between the pants,smirking slightly as the sound of B's moans was like music for his ears.

He pulled him back forcefully, tugging his hair with a rough grip and growling at him, finding a soft, tender spot on his chest and biting it. The taste of L's sweat was sweet, B wrapped his arms around him and slammed into him a little harder. "Play nice," he hissed, smirking up at L.

He groaned,digging his nails into his back,"You aren't playing fair,"L hissed back,glaring towards B's head,moaning loudly once his spot was found .

B cried out, feeling the scraping down his back. He laughed, almost evilly as he gripped L's shoulders forcing him down on top of him harder. "Fair," he breathed simply, moaning softly and grinning.

L shook his head violently,slipping his arms around his neck and pushing B closer,foreheads touching,as his eyes drowned into his,a blank expression showing up his face,as he remained silent.

Fingers tickled their way up L's spine, brushing the fine hair at the back of his neck before tangling his fingers in his thick, dark locks. "Mm, L," he purred, their gazes meeting as he pressed his lips against his for a split second. He shivered, almost whimpering as his muscles tensed, grabbing at L's body as if he were trying to hold on.

For a second,L felt like screaming his heart out but he remained same emotionless L,his mind being slowly drifted away,remembering about the his head,he felt ashamed of himself,suddenly losing his mood.

B had barely noticed this change however, it was only a few more seconds of pushing into L before he felt his release building up and tipping over the edge, filling L before he slipped from him, letting his fall backwards on the bed. B laid there, eyes closed for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Laying next to him,his arm slipped around B's waist,making him face him. "Remember what I said about tommorow,"He murmured looking at the chains that were still keeping them into a bound.

A deep red eye flicked open suddenly, staring at L. "Tomorrow?" He asked, calmly, flipping his body to lie on his stomach before innocently staring up at L. "I seem to have forgotten," he mumbled, lifting a finger to his lips and biting down on it, trying his best not to smirk at the detective.

"Sure you did,"He glared,looking towards the bathroom's whole room was filled with a little closer,L raised an eyebrown,"Don't make me remind you,"He murmured into a serious tone.

"Try it," he dared, lips curling fiendishly at L, arm rising to rattle the chain a little. B yawned a little, tucking some of the hair from his eyes with his free hand. "You know, being such a brilliant investigator, I really thought you gave your all at everything." His red eyes stayed focused on L.

His eyes narrowed towards B's direction,a curious expression forming on his face "Is that a challange?"He questioned coldly.L seemed changed so sudden but he knew it was the best for his job "I'm just doing my duty as ,"He paused,moving inches away from his face "I do not plan on staying too close to you.."A small smile curled his lips.

For a moment, he just stared at L, smile fading before he snickered. The snicker turned into a quiet laugh, then to a loud burst of laughter. A maniac's laughter. His eyes glimmered ferociously. "You got close enough to me, L," he said, wiping at his eyes a little before he turned expressionless. "Your job is done now." He licked his lips, watching him intently.

L watched him for a laugh,the way he was acting,oh,he was a paranoid Birthday,he was nothing like L "I don't think you're aware of the position that you're in,"He said in the same cold voice,like the old L used to speak.

Another quiet chuckle. "Me?" He asked, eyes widening a little, his face lighting up a little with child-like fascination. He started to move, getting to his knees and scooting a little closer to L. "There's a reason you came all the way out to L.A.," B mumbled, getting closer and closer as he spoke. "Did you forget? Do you want to know why?"

With a small swallow,he started to back away from was right,that was the reason L came all along "And must i remind you that the case is already solved,hmm?"He hissed,standing up,as a hand rested on his stomach,rubbing eyes scanned the room for his clothes .

He pressed on, a smile appearing now, the beginnings of quite a sadistic one, the kind B was the best at. "Oh, yes," he said, nodding matter-of-factly. "It all just depends on what gets past that door." The twinkle in his eye as he stared down his mirror image seemed... off. As his drying hair fell in his face, B began to rise now, getting off of the edge of the bed and to his feet. "The chain was a bad idea, L," he said calmly. A sudden burst of laughter. "Wanna know why?"

His hand grabbed the pair of jeans he once used to wear,as he placed them back on,remaining topless,since the shirt was over his shoulder,he glanced at L "You made me curious,"He said chuckling.

Watching L get dressed, he took a deep breath. With a tug of his arm, he nearly yanked L right off the bed. "As long I'm attached to you," he started, his other hand grabbing onto the chain and slowly pulling it as if he were drawing in a rope. "I decide where you go. Meaning, you don't have a chance to run away from me, oh, brilliant investigator." Finally, the murderous intent appeared on his face. His demonic looking smirk pulled on the corners of his mouth.

A small 'eep ' escaped his lips,as he leaned against the wall for balance."I'm the one that attached you to me,which means I lead the situation,"He murmured,pulling the chain roughly,drawing him closer "You ain't going anywhere but jail".

"Really?" He asked with another sharp pull on his cuff. "L, you seem to have forgotten what I'm capable of, hm?" He licked the corner of his mouth before running that soft pink tongue over his teeth.

"And i suppose you forgot who I am "L replied sharply,as he pulled the chains once again,dragging B even closer,as their noses came to touch.

"Look at me," he said, resting his forehead against L's his free hand coming to grab and pull cruelly on his thick black hair. "L, I know who you are." His grip tightened.

He winced a little,feeling his muscles tense,as he harshly grabbed B's hands and pinned them behind his back "I don't think you're sure about it"He murmured in his ear.

Arching his back, he struggled a little against L's grasp. He leaned his head against L's shoulder. Snickering, he licked his cheek before wrenching out of the hold and shoving his body into L, pushing them both into a nightstand. "I hate to say it," he murmured, taking a deep breath. "But I think all you've figured here tonight is completely wrong."

L nodded,his hand resting on B's back,rubbing it gently "I did,"He whispered "But who knows?Maybe it was all part of my plan to catch you,hmm?"Once again,he used his mind to track the enemy down,something that B was never able to .

The cool, calm attitude was getting to him. B could feel anger rising in his stomach, tying it in knots as he glared at L, pressing his forehead against his again. "You're really starting to irritate me," he hissed, red eyes flashed dangerously now.

His calm attitude striked once again "Irritate you?"He said amused,as his hand rested on B's chest,pushing him off "I hurt your feelings,didn't I?"

Cringing, he moved a few steps back, eyes focused intently on L. His hands had begun to tremble, the quiet jangling of the chain on the cuffs rang in his ears. He had bitten down hard on his tongue to keep from saying anything and could taste the blood.

Another small chuckle,as he walked towards B's direction,stopping in front of him,lips resting behind his ear " You're finished"His voice could be barely hear,eyes widening,as he somehow seemed proud about it.

He could feel his face grow hot, flushed from anger. From having just been enjoying L's... company moments before, B was not amused now. He wasn't in the mood for playing games any more. A quick jerk of his free arm and his clenched fist met L's soft abdomen, sending him reeling back against the wall, the chain connecting them jerking B along. He landed on top of L as he sunk to the ground, grabbing another fistful of hair and bringing his free arm up and back down, landing a cracking punch to L's jaw.

The impact caused L to fly backwards,his back crashing the ground,as he growled softly."That hurt,"He said,blinking,as he stood up,raising is leg up in the air,gluing it into B's stomach,sending him into the wall.

He hit the wall with a loud thud, sure that some of the dry wall had cracked behind him. B's first reaction was another crazy burst of laughter as he used the chain to pull L towards him, right into his lifted foot, kicking him in the stomach now.

A loud 'oof' could be heard,as L coughed blood,spreading it over B's chest,as he used his free hand to whipe the dirt off "One for one.."He murmured,grabbing him by his sleeve,punching him in the jaw.

A bit of blood flew from B's open mouth as he winced, stumbling a bit. His hand came up to rub the side of his face, hair hiding it until he sharply turned his head. His eyes were wide with excitement. As a trail of deep red dripped slowly down his chin from the corner of his mouth, he stared L down, lips slowly and creepily pulling into a sadistic grin. He almost giggled, plunging his hand into his pocket now to pull out another concealed knife. "Want to up the stakes here, L?" B asked, expertly flicking the blade out and watching the steel glint in the light.

L began to panic a little,as he saw the metallic tool into B's few steps back,he glared at B "Play fair,bastard,"He murmured,clenching his fists together. "What would you to without your knives.."He sighed,running a hand through his hair,frustrated.

"You're telling a known killer to play fair," he said, rolling red eyes at L. "I know you're not stupid, but wow." Another quieter laugh as he advanced a step. "I just wonder what I will do to you once you're not breathing, or maybe while you still are.." B snickered.

L shoved one of his hand in his pockets,revealing a small sweet,as he unfolded and began to nibble at it "So you're telling me you're planning to take me life?"He asked casually.

He tongued the blood at the corner of his mouth. "Yep," he said plainly, moving forward a little more. "There really should only be one of us, I think." The deep red pools glinted, studying L eating... of all things to do right now.

He sighed a little,licking the sugar off his fingers,as his eyes scanned the scar for the last time, "And if I die,how would you feel without me?"L started to walk towards him,using his mind to manipulate him "You'll be happy a day,a week,a year but in the end you'd realise you were wrong and then again you'll be caught in the end"His shoulders rolled in a small shrug.

Watching L's own fingers against his lips, he blinked a little. "Trying to talk me out of it, yes?" He asked, shaking his head and rattling his bond a bit. His fingers tightened around the handle of his blade. "I think I'll cut your damn head off," he muttered, smirking now as L moved towards him.

His expression started to change,slowly turning into a sad one,as he continued to mock him "Just think about it,"L sighed,looking at the knife "Isn't it sad?"He murmured,bitting at his lower lip "It's almost time to say goodbye..and you're acting this way"His tone showed off the sorrow he kept in his heart for so long.

"I got what I wanted," he said smugly, raising his eyebrows a little and grinning. "Meeting you, L..." He laughed. "Maybe I'll keep your head with me as a keepsake." B laughed loudly, reaching out with his other hand to stroke L's hair. "I will admit, I am quite fond of you."

"I must admit,"He started,leaning his head towards his hand,relaxing at the sight of his touch for a while " I have heard many things about you,about how much you idolized me,but"L paused,looking into his eyes " I never thought it would be true actually.."

"Well, you are the most brilliant detective, L," he said, nodding slowly, almost petting L now, still smirking though as he ran his fingers through the deep black silk. "How do you think I did, L?" B asked, smiling proudly. "I look like you, don't I? It's like a mirror, right?" He laughed a quiet, insane sounding laugh, running his own fingertip over the blade in his other hand, a bit of his own blood running down the edge.

"Yes you look like me,"He nodded,his fingers touching the scar slightly "You are like my mirror but you will never be able to replace me "L said,almost was true,after all he was considered the best detective at the moment.

B smiled, looking down for a moment at L's fingers and then to his face. "That's fine," he murmured, closing the gap in between them, taking the hand that was slowly stroking L's hair and gathered up a handful of it, pulling his head back. "I don't plan on replacing you, L-kun," he said mockingly, resting the razor-sharp edge against L's throat.

"You know,"He began as he licked his lips,his gaze eyeing the sharp metal,as a small drip of blood started to fall off "This is one of the less cases I actually had to reveal my real identity "L confessed, "You'll just succeded at murdering my name.."

"I will know who I killed," B said firmly, pushing him back up against the wall now, keeping the tip of the blade right at his jugular vein. "I am not like any of your other cases," he continued, grinning. "I am very set in my ways." He took a moment to lick the small trail of L's blood dripping down his neck. B could feel the cool skin under the hot slickness of his tongue. "There will be no reasoning with me."

As his back rested against the cold stone,L struggled a little,shivering at the sight of B's touch "You're a very special case,B"He murmured,pulling roughly the chain "If it makes you feel better,then go on".

B watched him for a moment, raising an eyebrow before the tip of the knife slid to L's chest. Here, he pushed the steel into his skin, running a thing but deep cut across the pale flesh, smiling as a few bright red ribbons of blood began to seep from the wound. "I have your permission, sir?" He said with a quiet giggle.

The sudden slice caused him to scream in pain,blood dripping all over his chest,as his lips parted to speak,feeling his body go numb.L could only give a small nod,since he was already feeling too weak.

B's eyes flashed the same color that was now beginning to run down L's stomach. He pressed his bare chest against L's, feeling the warmth of his blood on his skin. "Oh, L-kun," he said, sounding as if they were still wrapped up together in the bed. He reached to touch L's face, blood-stained fingers leaving red marks as he ran his fingertip over L's lips.

L licked his lips,the metalic,spicey taste of blood arching his back,as he swallowed hard "Can't get enough?"He stuttered,as his whole body started to tremble from pain.

"It's hard to, yes," he mumbled, lightly dragging the blade down L's shoulder, making a light cut that bled only slightly. "You look like me and I like myself," he whispered, leaning in to kiss L's bloody lips, groaning a little at the taste in his mouth. "Every little bit of you is quite delicious." B laughed, tossing the knife to the side now, looking down at his chest. Both him and L were covered in blood. He grinned, a look of ecstasy in his eyes as they widened.

L was too devasted to say heart was losing it's pulse,as his head leaned over,meeting his lips for the last ,how he will never forget the taste of these lips,the toxic lips,that brought him to the situation he was currently in,more like to his own death.

"See?" B mumbled, their bodies growing sticky with the blood. "I told you. I was right L." A quiet giggle. "I told you!" He kissed him again before frantically leaning down to lick some of the blood from his stomach.

His hot,cool body underneath his,made his lips curled into a small last smile,as he already felt his soul drifting away."BB,"L called weakly,his hand falling and landing on his cheek "Run while you can.."Were his last words,before his eyes slowly started to close,his hand falling apart,resting on his lap .

He held onto L, staring with deep, wide red eyes down at his lifeless body from under his matted black hair. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on L's cheek, his lips making a print of blood on the skin, now paler than before.. and cold. He sighed. BB had gotten what he wanted.


End file.
